Claws & Fangs
by Crazy TiMi
Summary: "Quand on lutte contre des monstres, il faut prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre soi-même". Nietzsche a tout compris, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'on est déjà tous le monstre de quelqu'un.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteures :** Crazy TiMi

 **Disclaimer :** Le concept et les personnages de "Supernatural" ainsi que de "Vampire Diaries" sont la propriété d'Éric Kripke, de Julie Plec et de Kevin Williamson (parmi tant d'autres). Néanmoins les personnages d'Aphirah Dequaine et de Rosebud sont les propriétés utopiques des auteures. Donc attention au plagiat !

 **Titre & Résumé :** _Claws and Fangs - "Quand on lutte contre des monstres, il faut prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre soi-même". Nietzcshe a tout compris, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'on est déjà tous le monstre de quelqu'un._

 **Note** **:** L'histoire prend en compte les personnages et quelques détails des deux séries, mais ne suit en aucun cas parfaitement une chronologie des saisons diffusées. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un CROSSOVER mais les auteures ont suivi les délires de leur imagination pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

 **Note 1 :** Un personnage récurrent mais qui ne fait pas parti de Supernatural ou de Vampire Diaries est également présent dans la fiction : Il s'agit d' **Éric Northman** de la série **True Blood.**

 **Note 2 :** Les fictions seront généralement précédées d'un titre entre [...]. Il s'agit de la ou des musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture du chapitre. Si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à écouter tout en lisant.

 **Note 3 :** Nous attendons vos reviews ! Une critique bien fondée ne sera pas rejetée ! Nous répondrons à tous dans le chapitre suivant.

* * *

 **1 – When I fall, I fall**

 _[ Data Romance – Spark ]_

Le vent froid et sec souffla brutalement entre les arbres, soulevant les feuilles mortes et humides sur lesquelles était allongée une jeune femme. Une odeur de terre lui parvint aux narines, et la sensation olfactive fut si violente qu'elle l'arracha de son évanouissement. Ses paupières frémirent. La brune les entrouvrit et tenta de relever la tête. En vain. Un début de nausée s'immisça au fond de sa gorge et elle referma aussitôt les yeux. Après quelques inspirations difficilement maîtrisées tant l'odeur de moisissure des feuilles était intense, elle s'appuya sur ses bras pour se mettre à quatre pattes, les yeux toujours clos.

La sensation de nausée refit son apparition, plus violente, la prenant à la gorge. Elle ne put retenir la bile de son estomac vide, qu'elle régurgita. Haletante, fiévreuse, elle fut secouée de spasmes dans tout le corps. Elle réussit cependant à en faire abstraction pendant une seconde, pour ouvrir les yeux, désireuse de voir où elle se trouvait. La première chose qu'elle vit fut un énorme tronc, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle pouvait en détailler les moindres sinuosités, les moindres ridules. Des fourmis entreprenaient une escalade vertigineuse le long de l'écorce. Elle inclina sa tête en arrière pour en apercevoir le sommet. C'était un pin d'une dizaine de mètres, comme il en existe des milliers dans la forêt bordant Mystic Falls.

Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Elle en ressentit un sentiment de profond soulagement pendant quelques secondes, avant que des cris et des rires ne viennent briser ses tympans. Éberluée, la jeune femme scruta vivement le paysage nocturne à la recherche des voix, pour leur demander de lui venir en aide. Il n'y avait personne. Elle essaya néanmoins d'appeler à l'aide. Rien ne se produisit. Le " _au secours !_ " se perdit dans sa gorge douloureuse. Elle étouffa un gémissement de peur et resta immobile plusieurs minutes. Puis, la jeune femme s'encouragea mentalement et parvint à se relever péniblement en s'agrippant au tronc d'arbre. Son corps la faisait atrocement souffrir. Ses membres meurtris et courbaturés l'obligeaient à effectuer des mouvements lents et mesurés. Ce n'est qu'une fois stable sur ses deux pieds qu'elle remarqua une drôle de sensation dans la bouche.

En passant sa langue sur ses dents, elle sentit que ça n'allait pas. Ses gencives supérieures étaient enflées et douloureuses et 'quelque chose' semblait vouloir en sortir, quitte à vouloir s'installer dans sa dentition déjà complète. Paniquée elle tâtonna l'intérieur de sa bouche avec ses doigts, mais elle ne trouva rien. Jusqu'à ce que le goût métallique du sang se répande sur sa langue et coule dans sa gorge. Tremblante de tous ses membres, la jeune femme eut un haut-le-coeur en sentant de nouvelles dents qui étaient apparues. Pointues.

La douleur était transcendante. Pire qu'une rage de dent. Elle englobait toute sa mâchoire et remontait jusqu'à ses tempes. La brune commençait à ramener ses paumes tremblantes autour de son visage pour tenter d'atténuer le mal, quand un bruit se fit entendre. Elle tourna brusquement la tête en direction du son, et une seconde douleur aiguë lui déforma le visage. Cette fois, elle senti de nouvelles dents percer ses gencives inférieures. Elle recracha une gerbe de sang et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Soudain, des bruits de pas attirèrent son attention. Provenant de directions différentes à chaque seconde. De quoi la rendre folle. Ravalant un sanglot et se laissant guider par son instinct de survie, elle se mit à courir.

Courir. Vite et loin. C'est tout ce qui lui importait. Complètement désorientée, elle ne songeait même plus à trouver du secours, elle ne réfléchissait plus sainement. Son corps affaibli refusait de lui obéir correctement. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois, ne se relevant que poussée par une formidable envie de survivre. Elle lutta pour ne pas sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience, terrassée par les multiples douleurs qui parcouraient perpétuellement son corps. Les bruits de pas la suivaient. Elle en était persuadée. Elle les entendait encore, ses oreilles hypersensibles lui transmettant un flot d'informations contradictoires quant à leur localisation.

Plus elle avançait et plus l'épais rideau noir de la forêt s'éclaircissait. Au bout de quelques minutes de course, des lumières filtraient à travers les pins. Elle y était presque. Elle tendit l'oreille et s'aperçut que les bruits de pas avaient disparus. Méfiante, elle continua tout de même son sprint sur une centaine de mètres pour finir par ralentir une fois l'orée de la forêt bien en vue. Exténuée, elle s'arrêta net et tenta de reprendre son souffle, courbée vers le sol et les mains sur les cuisses. La douleur à la mâchoire s'était complètement estompée mais les dents intruses étaient toujours là. Encore secouée de spasmes, elle se redressa et regarda vers la ville. Elle était entièrement décorée de citrouilles orange vif, et on percevait les enfants, excités dans leurs déguisements, qui portaient leurs lampions. La lumière douce qui s'en dégageait contrastait étrangement avec l'atmosphère lugubre de la forêt d'où elle sortait. Une brise fit voleter ses long cheveux bruns, et une agréable senteur de bonbon caramel lui chatouilla les narines.

Mais aussi une odeur âcre. Du sang. Frais. Et des centaines de petits coeurs se mirent à battre à l'unisson et agressèrent les tympans de la jeune femme. Elle porta aussitôt ses mains à ses oreilles, assourdie. Ses yeux lui firent atrocement mal, prêts à sortir de leur orbite. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa et la jeune femme voulut hurler de souffrance. Elle n'en n'eut pas le temps.

Elena Gilbert s'écroula au sol.

MORTE.


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteures :** Crazy TiMi

 **Disclaimer :** Le concept et les personnages de "Supernatural" ainsi que de "Vampire Diaries" sont la propriété d'Éric Kripke, de Julie Plec et de Kevin Williamson (parmi tant d'autres). Néanmoins les personnages d'Aphirah Dequaine et de Rosebud sont les propriétés utopiques des auteures. Donc attention au plagiat !

 **Titre & Résumé :** _Claws and Fangs - "Quand on lutte contre des monstres, il faut prendre garde de ne pas devenir monstre soi-même". Nietzcshe a tout compris, mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est que l'on est déjà tous le monstre de quelqu'un._

 **Note** **:** L'histoire prend en compte les personnages et quelques détails des deux séries, mais ne suit en aucun cas parfaitement une chronologie des saisons diffusées. Il s'agit bel et bien d'un CROSSOVER mais les auteures ont suivi les délires de leur imagination pour parvenir à un tel résultat.

 **Note 1 :** Un personnage récurrent mais qui ne fait pas parti de Supernatural ou de Vampire Diaries est également présent dans la fiction : Il s'agit d' **Éric Northman** de la série **True Blood.** Dans ce chapitre en particulier il est également fait mention de **NORA** , la « soeur » d'Éric Northman. Cette dernière est citée mais n'apparaîtra pas dans la fiction.

 **Note 2 :** Les fictions seront généralement précédées d'un titre entre [...]. Il s'agit de la ou des musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture du chapitre. Si le coeur vous en dit n'hésitez pas à écouter tout en lisant.

 **Note 3 :** Nous attendons vos reviews ! Une critique bien fondée ne sera pas rejetée ! Nous répondrons à tous dans le chapitre suivant.

* * *

 **2 - Night Journey**

 _[ Lacuna Coil – Enjoy the silence ]_

\- On part de Shreveport.

La voix sèche et impérieuse d'Éric tira Rosebud de son roman _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ d'Emily Brontë. Assise confortablement dans un fauteuil oxford avec un verre de vin à la main pour se délecter encore plus de sa lecture, la jeune vampire haussa un sourcil mi-interrogatif mi-dubitatif qu'il ignora royalement, ne tenant pas à s'expliquer devant sa progéniture. Peu surprise par cette attitude péremptoire de la part de son créateur, Rosebud manifesta cependant son mécontentement en fermant violemment son livre, avant de se décider enfin à se lever pour préparer ses bagages.

\- Pas le temps pour ça. On doit partir immédiatement. Tu t'achèteras des habits à notre destination.

\- Qui est ?

\- Je t'en dirais plus dans l'avion.

\- L'avion ?

\- Oui l'avion. Rose ne commence pas à faire ton adolescente à poser toutes sortes de questions. Je n'ai pas le temps pour ça. Ou tu me suis sans rechigner, ou je te laisse ici seule et sans occasion de me revoir avant un bon moment.

Rosebud grommela mais fut touchée de la sollicitude de son créateur envers elle : contrairement à lui, elle ne possédait pas le pouvoir de voler.

* * *

\- Bon alors tu vas me dire où on va maintenant ?

Éric détacha son regard du hublot et fixa Rosebud impassiblement.

\- Il y a quelques nuits j'ai revu Nora. Elle avait l'air plutôt nerveuse et j'ai trouvé cela étonnant... Enfin bref, elle m'a parlé d'une ville, Mystic Falls en Virginie. Ces derniers temps la ville a été agitée par un événement en particulier. On a retrouvé le cadavre d'une jeune femme dans les bois.

\- Et tu te déplaces pour si peu ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. Des cadavres on en retrouve tous les jours. Même dans une ville qui s'appelle « Mystic ».

\- Nora m'a confié qu'il y avait deux frères sur place. Deux vampires de la lignée de Klaus. On doit les rejoindre pour travailler avec eux.

\- Et moi qui pensais qu'on prenait quelques jours de vacances.

Pour la première fois depuis leur départ, Éric esquissa ce qui ressemblait à un sourire. Puis il se perdit à nouveau dans le ciel noir.

Ils arrivèrent à West Yellowstone la nuit suivante, ce qui ne facilita pas leur recherche de taxi. Pourtant ils finirent par en trouver un après trente minutes d'attente, qui les conduisit à destination.

Sur la longue route forestière et monotone qui les menait à ce qui semblait être le fin fond de la cambrousse, Rosebud était toute excitée. Depuis quelques temps elle s'ennuyait fermement. Un peu de piment dans sa vie nocturne ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Éric ressentit son agitation mais ne réagit pas. Elle était encore jeune et possédait l'hyperactivité propre à sa lignée. Cela lui passerait avec le temps, même si elle démontrait déjà une certaine force de caractère qui lui était propre.

* * *

La vampire s'étonna de voir le taxi s'éloigner du centre ville et interrogea silencieusement son créateur.

\- Nous sommes invités par les Salvatore.

\- Oh je vois.

\- Garde tes sarcasmes. Je pense que tu préféreras leur confortable manoir à l'hôtel pittoresque de la ville. Si l'on peut considérer cela comme un hôtel.

Le taxi s'arrêta devant une grande propriété bordée d'arbres. Le style du manoir, bien que vu de nuit, plu immédiatement à Rosebud. Après avoir payé le chauffeur et effacé partiellement sa mémoire par sécurité, Éric sortit et déchargea le coffre pendant que Rosebud s'extirpa difficilement de son siège, son corset lui comprimant le corps.

La vampire balaya d'un regard l'ensemble de la bâtisse, et suivit son créateur qui s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de le faire. La lourde porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui les accueillit avec un large sourire.

\- Bonsoir, je suis Stefan Salvatore.

\- Éric Northman. Et voici Rose.

Le fameux Stefan parut sincèrement surpris par cette présence féminine, vampirique soit-elle, mais il n'émit aucun commentaire. Par discrétion ou impressionné par la stature d'Éric, il se contenta de s'écarter pour les laisser passer.

\- Je vous en prie entrez. Soyez les bienvenus à Mystic Falls.


End file.
